End of the Line
by Impulse53669
Summary: One-shot for SVMHappilyEverAfter Contest. Eric & Sookie ending. Disclaimer: Own no characters or image.


**Entry for Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest**

**Title: End of the Line**

**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Pam, Bill**

**Word count: 2,525**

**Pen name: Impulse53669**

**Beta: Northwoman**

**Category: Experienced SVM**

_Year 2018_

The vampire hid in the shadows of the trees. Wanting to observe without being seen.

The woman he never stopped loving, not once; emerged from her house. Her hair was as blonde as ever and her tan made her glow more than usual. He took an unnecessary breath as he took in her beauty; after all these years she remained as beautiful as ever, even more so as her wisdom that came with age enhanced her already angelic features.

"Baby, you coming?" She called out as she waited by the car. Her dress choice appeared smart, a deep blue ballroom gown reached her feet, the neckline making her breasts look marvelous. They always were magnificent.

"For you? Every night." Her husband replied with a wink as he locked their front door. Although the vampire had come to accept their marriage over the years, it didn't mean it hurt him any less to see them together; to see her happy with a man that wasn't him.

Nonetheless, her happiness was important and if that meant it was with another…then he accepted that.

"You're unbelievable." She muttered as she smiled up at him, her hand resting on his chest as he stared down at her with love. The look he gave her made the vampire sick to the core. Turning on his heel, he turned his back on the couple and began his walk back to his car. Before he had chance to take another step, a small hand on his arm stopped him.

"Hey."

"Sookie." His voice betrayed how shocked he was. She always did make his poker face fall; leaving him vulnerable. She could read him like a book; she always could.

"Why are you here? After all this time…" Her voice trembled as she looked over to her husband waiting in the car. The vampire wondered why he hadn't come out to face him as well; it surprised the vampire at how much her husband accepted her decision as she motioned for him to stay in the car.

"I just wanted to check that you are well."

"My bullshit meter is going off but I guess I'll let it slide. You look well; being King serves you well it seems." The way she looked up at him, with her big blue eyes, made his heart practically melt. After all these years, she still had that effect on him.

"And marriage suits you."

"Why are you here? Truly?"

"It has been ten years since I saw you, Sookie Stackhouse; believe me when I say I have missed you."

"I've missed you too; can we meet up soon to talk? We've got a party to go to."

"Of course, it would be a pleasure." He shuffled his feet as he became unsure of her invitation, he was due back to his Queen at any moment.

"Meet me here tomorrow night?" She asked, looking up into his eyes; she had almost forgotten what his eyes looked like.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

_Ten Years Previously_

"Eric it's too late. She's already gone." Pam's voice broke the silence as surrounded them. They were alone in Sookie's house; they had both raced to her home when they discovered her plan.

"I promised her…" His face remained the same but between the child maker bond, Pam felt his pain. It nearly took her to her knees. The bond was quickly silenced as he saw her flinch and both walked over to his Corvette and got in, driving until they ran out of gas.

After that day, Eric didn't see Sookie for twelve weeks; by that time she was in Europe, discovering the different cultures and cities. She first visited Prague where she stayed by the river, eating fine cuisine, discovering the history of Jewish presence in the city and meeting the fine people. She then went onto visit Italy, Germany, Greece, Austria, Latvia, Belgium and then finally settled in England. She followed the instructions she was given for when she arrived in England. For four days, she stayed in London, seeing the typical sights; the London Eye, The Houses of Parliament, Madame Tussauds, The Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, West Minister and a few more. On the fifth day, she took a train up to the East Coast, staying in the sea side city of Scarborough, staying in accommodation by the beach, as she waited for her next instructions. By that time she had been away for eleven weeks, on the twelfth she traveled over to Leeds, one of the main cities in Yorkshire – the largest county in England.

It was there she met her husband.

_Year 2018_

As Sookie returned to the car, her husband didn't ask what the man wanted. In all honesty, he knew their past history was theirs. He didn't want to interfere; he knew what he and Sookie had was much stronger and more passionate than what she and the man had.

Still it didn't stop him from marking his claim, as he pulled her to him and kissed her with everything he had. After all these years, he still wanted her just as much as he did the first time he laid eyes on her. His hands snaked over her waist, his frustration grew as he noticed the length of her dress stopped him from being where he really wanted to be.

"Mmm baby not here; plus everyone will be annoyed if we're late." She giggled as his kisses tickled that place on her neck he discovered a few weeks after she met him in Leeds.

"We're not needed for another half hour." Although her long dress made it difficult to maneuver her onto his lap, he still managed as he settled her in his lap. Moving a loose curl out of her way, he tucked it behind her ear as he smiled up at her. "I've had a lot of luck in my time but meeting you….wow."

"I feel the same." She kissed his nose as she moved back over to her seat. "Now get us to that party mister, or there will be hell to pay."

Chuckling, he put the car in gear and drove down their driveway, her hand on his lap as they both smiled.

"Sookie…Do you ever regret marrying me?" She had no idea where his question came from but nonetheless she answered it with complete honesty.

"No, not ever. There was a time where I was unsure of my feelings; you know my past but still, I've never regretted marrying you. It was the best decision of my life."

"I love you, Sookie."

"I love you, too, Eric."

When Sookie left, Eric had planned to leave with her; however if he was late, the instructions were clear. Leave without him. The night before she left, Eric killed Freyda, a clean swipe of his sword and her bloody remains decorated the floor. Sookie knew Eric would make it out alive; the repercussions were what worried her. But nonetheless, she was confident in his abilities and trusted him; he would survive for her.

However, unknown to the three of them, Felipe had planned a takeover. Whilst Freyda practically begged for Eric's attention like the fangbangers in Fangtasia, Felipe had slaughtered all of her Sheriffs, killed those who would not pledge fealty and took complete control of her kingdom. This information was only known to Eric the night after he killed the evil wench. In a blind panic, he made the agreement with Sookie to run if he didn't make it to her house by twenty one hundred hours; he gave her detailed instructions on where to meet him and gave her access to his accounts he had in Monaco and Switzerland. When Eric finally got off the phone from Felipe and finished speaking to the elders, explaining he had only killed Freyda on Felipe's orders after receiving the information from his spy in Felipe's court that the takeover had happened, Eric and Pam were far too late; Sookie's plane had already taken off. By the time Eric and Pam reached there, it was nearly sunrise. However their lies were believed and thankfully they were not charged with murder.

It took Eric twelve weeks to finally be free of Felipe. Eric negotiated time and time again; the King wasn't happy his telepath had left the states, let alone that Eric had helped her in doing so. However with some well laid plans, and careful seductions by Pam, between the two of them, they dug up more dirt on Felipe than any top journalist could. After that, blackmailing Felipe was easy. Both vampires were granted freedom and the protection of Area 5 was solidified. But Eric was far too smart to simply accept that Felipe would agree to their terms; therefore Eric resigned as Sheriff of Area 5, giving it to his successor – Bill Compton, Area Investigator.

Leaving the states, Eric finally caught up to Sookie and Pam decided to stick around for a while before finally settling down in Paris as Eric and Sookie settled down near Leeds; in a small town just outside the main city. Although Sookie missed her farm house, she knew Jason was putting it to good use as he and Michelle had two babies, deciding to raise them in Adele's old house. A couple of years later, after the dust settled, Bill continued his push for power and married the Queen of California. Despite there being no solid feelings of love between the two, they cared for one another and respect was always present in their relationship. William Compton never completely cut his ties with the great state of Louisiana as he kept the old Compton house restored and visited frequently. His replacement – Thalia, was no match for Felipe and ran the area as she seemed fit. She was the perfect Sheriff; minus the several injuries some vampires and humans received when they pissed her off. But despite having a new queen, Bill never stopped loving Sookie; hence why he visited her the night of Pam's party. Despite his original motive of meeting her, his feelings were and always will be genuine.

Remy and Hunter visited Eric and Sookie when they could and as Hunter grew older, he got closer to Sookie as they controlled his telepathy together; eventually after Remy's unexpected death, Hunter moved over to the UK which spiked the return of Pam. Hence the party Eric and Sookie were late for.

Jason and Michelle were flying in with their children, alongside Sam who had married his teenage sweetheart in the end. Unfortunately, Sookie's other friends such as Tara were unable to fly over however they sent their wishes and promised to see one another soon.

"It's been too long since we last saw Pam." Sookie commented as they pulled up the drive to the, what appeared to be, mansion. Only Pam could pick such an obscure venue.

The sign post read 'Harewood House' which earned a chuckle from Eric. Pam just _had_ to pick the biggest most expensive country house around to have her party.

"Soon you'll want her to leave again." He replied with a wink as he got out of the car, giving the keys to the car valet who waited until Eric had helped Sookie out of his beloved car. He never got rid of the Corvette, he flew it over a couple of weeks after settling down with Sookie in Yorkshire; only bringing it out on special occasions since cars had much progressed over the years. Despite this however, his Corvette was still one of his most prized possessions.

"Don't be too sure, Northman." Pam stood before them with both hands on her hips, her famous smirk plastered on her delicate face. "The constant texts I got from you tells me otherwise."

"Pam!" Leaving Eric's side, Sookie ran as fast as she could (she was in high heel shoes mind you with a floor length ball gown on) and swept Pam up in a hug. Eric didn't expect the display of affection his child showed; but he didn't comment on it as Pam hugged Sookie just as tightly. His child always was a special one.

"Master." Pam said, her voice displaying clear amusement as she now stood before her maker; Sookie wandering off inside to give them some space. The area in which they stood was now completely empty with the exception of the odd plant pot here and there.

"Pamela. I gather you are well." Eric fought back a smile that was trying to break free from his masterful poker face; amused by the formal charade both were putting up.

"I can't be bothered to keep up this shit faced formal front. Let's go watch Sookie get drunk." Laughing, Eric took his child's arm and held it over his as he walked them inside, both looking for his wife. Pamela would always be the same girl he turned all those years ago. A vulgar bitch.

And she was perfect.

Letting Pam go and interact with the rest of the guests, Eric took his wife to the dance floor and held her close as the song changed.

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as, the wind blows_

_So hold me in your arms._

Eric held his wife close as the bond enveloped them both, giving them the feeling of being one. They had renewed their bond the very same night they married by human laws. The British government recognised human vampire marriages; in fact it promoted them. Eric and Sookie's wedding would have been the perfect example of why vampire/human marriages are the future; however the Viking stopped any press release of their wedding. Jason had given her away and Pam conducted the service; they had temporarily flown over to Bon Temps to conduct the ceremony in which their friends could witness, however the legal joining was private. Only Pamela was a witness as she watched the man and woman become married – the human way. Their wedding night topped any night they previously had, even the shower they shared all those years ago when Eric had amnesia couldn't compare.

Since that night, they hadn't spent a night apart and didn't plan on it. They wasted far too much time fighting their feelings instead of rejoicing in them. They saw that now. As the years had gone by, Sookie didn't fail to notice she hadn't aged in the slightest. They put it down to her fairy blood and the blood she ingested nearly every week from Eric in their love making.

Twirling his wife around, Eric smiled at her, his love only growing stronger for her with every second they spent together. She was his Valkyrie, his saviour, his love.

Later that night, after the party finally ended, with a spectacular firework display; Eric showed Sookie just how much she meant to him. And in return, she showed him just how much he meant to her.


End file.
